Current collectors are used in a variety of devices, including electrochemical cells such as batteries and fuel cells, and capacitors such as electric double layer capacitors (EDLCs) and hybrid capacitors. It would be advantageous to provide current collectors that can be fabricated in an efficient manner and which improve the performance of such devices.